The Truth
by Colt-Catastrophe
Summary: One day Twilight Sparkle finds an old photo album of pictures from her past with her family and friends, but as she looks through she notices that there weren't any pictures of her as a foal. Surely, it's just that the book doesn't have any photos of her...or maybe, it's something a little more deep. PLZ Review. Need the criticism. (GRAMMAR SHOULD BE BETTER BY CHAPTER 3)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The moon was full and rounded out the entire sky. Luna had intended to keep this beautiful sight hidden for a couple more days, but she couldn't resist her desire to let the ponies see its full splendor. The ponies were down in the town; most a sleep in their beds as they dream soundly in the night. The light of the moon peaks through their windows and eliminates their houses with the natural white light of the rock in the sky.

The light enters the room of one particular pony. Twilight Sparkle by name. She was wide awake looking through old content that had gathered dust on her shelves; a task she told her "Number 1 Assistant" to do, but was never done. Whether it was him goofing off or flaunting around her friend Rarity. Whatever the case, the point was now it was her task to complete. Slowly filing through book cases, carefully checking to see and checking if the books were still worth keeping. "Huh…" Twilight huffed as she sat checking. "The work, it never seems to end around here." Her voice trailed off as she was feeling mass amounts of exhaustion. Long hours at both the castle and the library tired the pony completely. She wished she had some down time where she could relax and read a book, or go out with her friends. She's just been so busy lately. With her job as the Ponyville librarian and her now proclaimed "Royal Duties" she hasn't had a moments rest. "I gotta finish." She said continuing on. "I need to finish. It my duty. My job. My responsibility."

She went down the aisles, going through the content of each of her until she reached one that seemed to be different from the others. Covered in dust from being on the self for so long, Twilight bin a single huff blew the undesirable content off to reveal the cover. _Family Album _It read on the front, and in an instant Twilight remembered what it was. Back when she was a filly, her and her family would always have some sort of memorable moment. They would always snap a picture of the time to remember the fun and special events they had. "I haven't this in years." She said in aw looking at the book. "I haven't seen this thing since-" she paused to recollect the last time she took hold of her book. "-since I moved in. I guess I just placed somewhere until I was situated and forgot about it. I wonder what the last entry was?" She opened the book to the last page that had any content on it and saw it was a picture of her and Spike and the rest of her _new _friends standing in front of Twilight new home in Ponyville. "Wow. It seems like only yesterday." She said looking at the fond memory of coming here. "That was years ago. I can't believe it's been that long since I went through this thing."

Now engrossed into the rather large book, Twilight carried it with her as she decided to just finish the rest of the organization tomorrow and go to bed. She crept of each stair step, carefully trying to make as little noise as possible so she wouldn't wake Spike. Behind her followed the family book levitated in magic. As Twilight got into bed and relaxed herself she brought the book by her side and began rustling through the pages to see just how many things were inside. With each page turn came a new memory and happy feeling that made her appreciate everything that has happened. Thinking to herself she thought that her life would have never succeeded like this if it were not for the help of her family and her respected teacher and mentor Princess Celestia. _Everything in my life I have because of the support of my family and teacher. _She thinks to herself as with each page brought happiness and a bit of laughter.

Spike rustled around in his bed until he finally was awoken by the laughing mare that was next to him. "Twilight?" he said wearily, rubbing his eyes to get a better view. Twilight turned and saw him lying up, seeing that her attempts to be quiet had failed. "What are doing?" He asks, still trying to get up. "It's nothing Spike. Please, go back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow and I don't want you dazing of in the middle of the day." She say back. "What are you reading?" he asks looking at the book. "It's just an old family photo album that I had lost in the clutter of all the old books, which you were suppose to take care of." She says staring at him. Spike, now getting starred down for not finishing the job quickly tries to change the subject. "So what kind of things are in there? Any pics of me?" he asks as he hops up and goes next to Twilight's bed to see the album. "Of course there's pictures of you in here. Like right here," she points out "when we were moving in and you help me with the boxes." Spike looks over and sees the picture of them moving in. "Yeah, I remember that day. I also remember two hours later having back pains from all that heavily lifting." He said rubbing his back on the spot that pained him.

Twilight flipped a few pages back and showed another picture of them a couple of years before they moved in; back when they were in Canterlot. It was one of Twilight trying out a new spell on an overly nervous Spike. Then she showed another even further back, showing the time when Twilight was first introduced to her soon to be future partner. "I'll never forget the day Celestia introduced me to you." She says looking down at him. "You were really only a baby then. So cute and adorable." She said at him, while Spike just started to blush of embarrassment. "Yeah, well, what were you like when you were a baby? I'm sure you were a lot 'cuter' then I was." He said trying to get Twi to move on. "Well let's just see about that, shall we?" Twilight answered as she flipped the pages. She flipped passed the pages looking for a picture of her when she was foal. The looked and looked, but she couldn't seem to find one. As the book started to reach it's end, Twilight stared to question if maybe she had skipped over it in a rush to find it. She turned back a couple of pages and flipped through again, checking to make sure she didn't skip over until she reached the beginning of the book. The first picture in there was of her going into her first day of magic training with Princess Celestia.

Nothing else showed past the picture, making Twi question why there weren't any baby picture of her in her family album. "What's wrong?" Spike curiously asked looking up at his friend. "Well, I-I can't seem to find one of me as a foal in here. It just stops after the picture of me going to my first day of school. There's nothing past that." She says to him. "Hmm, that's weird." He said wondering on the situation himself, "Though I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sure your parents of tones of those picture as memorable possessions. All parents do." "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure it's nothing." She said reassuring herself. "I'm sure mom and dad have tones of cute pictures of me when I was younger. Perhaps I can go tomorrow and ask them for some, but for now it's time for bed." She closes the book and places it on her nightstand. Spike go back over to his mat and curls up under his blanket. Twilight turns out the light and rests her head on pillow. "Goodnight Spike." She says. "Good night Twilight." He replies. They both fall asleep in the room now only lit by the white moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun has been raised marking a new day in the land of Equestria. Not a cloud in the sky could block the gleaming light that brightened everypony's day. The birds sang as they flew through the air, the squirrels scampered along ground playing their own games, and ponies went about their normal duties in the town of Ponyville. Ponies greeted each other with welcoming smiles and did fun activities with friend and family on this beautiful day.

Twilight was flying above the street of Ponyville with her book in her saddle bag and her friend Spike riding on her back. They were on their way to Canterlot to meet up with her parent to see if there were any more photos to add on to her already massive collection. Maybe they had some more that were also missing that she could put in book, aside from the obvious foal pictures that she was mainly after. As they flew above the town the ponies down below saw as the purple mare glided by in the air. Twilight saw the many faces of ponies she'd known and come in contact with in her time in the town. A smile was planted on her face looking down at them. She had so many friends and so many experiences in her new home. It made her happy to know that there were so many ponies that cared for the young mare; and she cares for them all the same.

Now approaching the gorgeous place of riches, she lowered herself down onto an open platform in a swift swoop. Citizens and royal guards walked the streets doing their normal business. As Twilight walked through the town many greeted her by saying "Good morning Princess," or "Welcome Miss Sparkle," to which she would always reply "Hello" back. Going down the street, Twilight looked behind on her back to see Spike snoring soundly. She was approaching her destination quickly and wanted Spike awake. Nudging her nose at him, she says "Spike, wake up." No response. "Spike, wake up. We're almost there." The Dragon finally decides to move to his friends request awake from his slumber. "Uhh...," he moans trying to get up from sleeping. "Are we there yet?" he asked drowsily. "No, but almost. Why are you so tired? I thought you went to bed last night." The dragon rubbed his half opened eyes before responding. "W-well…I did at first, but then I felt bad for not finishing that book sorting thing. S-so…so…" Spike gave a big yawn, interrupting what he was saying. "You didn't have to do that." Twilight interjected. "I know, but I-I felt like I had to do something..." The little one's voice trailed off as he went back into a sound sleep.

Twilight let her little buddy continue his rest, as she could handle the small task on her own. She finally reached her destination and knocked on the door to her parent's house. "Coming!" She could hear faintly through the door. She heard trotting hoof steps from inside coming closer and closer to the door. It opened, and behind it was Twilight's mother, Twilight Velvet, expressing a rather surprised look. "Twilight. What a pleasant surprise." She says stepping out and reaching for a hug. "Please, please come in." They both go inside and head for the living room couch that stood right in the center of the room. It faced an open fire place that was currently running low in flame. On the mantle their stood a stone pony statue that was next to a trophy that had belong to Twilight. Next to that were two framed photos of the family happily smiling close together, with Twilight and Shining sitting in the front while their parent stood behind with their forelegs wrapped around their kids.

Twilight took off her saddle bag and levitated Spike off her back and onto a near-by chair trying not to wake him. Both she and her mother then proceed to sit on the couch. "I'm sorry the house is in such a cluttered mess. If I had known I was getting a visit I would have gotten the place all tidy and perfect." Velvet said looking around at her house and then back at her daughter. "It truly is a mess in here." "It no problem mom. It's not that big an issue." Twilight said back her. "I don't mind a little clutter here and there." They both give a small laugh before Velvet decides to ask why her daughter came to her door. "So, why have you come home, Twilight? Were you just feeling a little home sick, or was it for something in particular?" Twilight, after hearing the question, brought the old book over to her side and showed it to her mother. "Is that what I think it is?" Velvet asked excitedly. "Yep, our old family album. I found it back at the library and I brought it here to see if I could get some new entries in it." Twilight explained. Velvet jumped off the couch and quickly rushed to another room. When she returned she came back with an old box. She sat back down on the couch and opened the box to reveal a pile of pictures. "I'd be happy to add on to our already tremendous book of memories. So, what kind of photos are you looking for? I have ones of me and your father back from a couple of months ago. Or maybe you want some of your brother's wedding that we have?"

Twilight looked through the stack of picture in the box searching for the one she wanted, but to no avail. "All of these are great mom, but I was kind of looking for some foal pictures." Velvet looked up for a split second with a worried expression on her face. Though, she quickly dashed the expression aside when Twilight turned and looked at her. "Is everything alright mom?" Velvet turned to her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, dear. I just thought of something unimportant." "Oh." Twilight said. "Well, if you say so." She keep shuffling through the pictures looking for a baby photo. "I can't seem to find one in here. Do you have any other places you keep pictures?" Velvet looked down at floor and responded "No." "Are you sure? I mean, I would really love to add at least just on-" "I said, no." she stated more sternly. Twilight looked at her mother confused. She seemed bothered about something; unlike how she acted not five minutes ago. "Mom," Twilight began, "are you sure you're okay?" "Yes, Twi. I-I'm fine." She said nearly in a whisper. She grabbed the box from Twilight and cover it back up.

"Mom, what wrong? Was it something I said? Did something bad happen? What?" Twilight tried to get an answer from her mother, but when she did respond back it wasn't what she was expecting. "We can talk about this another time, but right now you need to go." Twilight was struck with confusion at her mother's sudden mood change. It didn't make sense to her. What could be wrong? "Mom, if something is bothering you, you can always tell-," "I'm fine. I just need you to go, now." Velvet interrupted; her voice in a strict monotone. Her eyes faced the floor the whole time, not making contact with Twilight's. Twilight was going to ask again, but before she could she could see a tear fall to the floor from her mom's face. Feeling that she should let her mother be alone, she got up from the couch, and began to get her things. Not saying a word, she grabbed her saddle, book, and got Spike back on her back before heading for the door. She turned back to her mother who was still motionless on the couch and who she could her softly weeping. What had bothered her so deeply in the few moments she was here was unknown to her, but she didn't bother to check in fear that her mother might lose control of her emotions. She opened the door and exited the house; neither saying good-bye to the other.

Soon after Twilights departure, Velvet finally lifted her head and stared at the box of pictures. She grabbed the box and just looked at for what it was. Just then her husband stepped in and immediately put his foreleg around his wife. "You knew this day would come eventually." He said in a low tone. Velvet sniffed and looked up at him. "S-so you heard what she was asking for?" "I heard every word." He said sitting next to her. She wrapped her arms around him for a hug as she cried; and he wrapped his around her. "Do you think she'll find out?" She sobbed into his shoulder. "If it were anypony else, I'd say no. But knowing Twilight and how curious she can be, not to mention your breakdown you just had right now, she's probably going to want answers." He replied comforting his distressed wife who had started crying harder after hearing his reply. "Dear, merciful Celestia I hope she doesn't find out." She whimpers before continuing to shed tears on her husband shoulder.

**Sorry if there are still grammatical errors. I haven't found a proper beta yet. Still hope it was good.**


End file.
